


Alone No More.

by PoisonedRune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedRune/pseuds/PoisonedRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy Holmes buys Sherlock a present just as precious as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone No More.

The Holmes family were seated in the reading room, Sherlock with his puzzles by the fire place, Mycroft's head buried in his books. Mycroft was studying for his finals for sixth form. As the oldest his father expected the most from him, he had applied to the top universities in the United Kingdom and as he was to follow in his fathers footstep is was to read a degree in Political Sciences.

Whenever little Sherlock was bored he would always go to Mycroft, and he'd entertain Sherlock with scientific facts. Chemistry fascinated Sherlock the most, the way two chemicals would react just made Sherlock go ooooh and aaaaah. This time though, Mycroft couldn't afford to get distracted and his father always kept and eye on Mycroft and if he were to get distracted his father would get very angry. So, Sherlock knew to keep his distance. 

He waddled off out to the garden and sat on his swing set Mycroft helped him build. Mummy Holmes stood by the doorway leading out to the garden, "Don't you ever worry about him?" she said out loud hoping to get her husbands attention. 

"He's a perfectly fine 9 year old," he said peeping from his newspaper, "he's fine."  
"I just worry about him sometimes," she sighs as she continues observing her son. 

Sherlock swings himself back and forth, after a while he stops as he sees a few birds perched on the fence, he slowly gets off and moves towards them. Slowly he approached them attempting to catch one of them, he leaped forward and the birds flew away; disappointed he lies on his front and starts pulling at the grass. A shadow looms over him and he looks up to find his mother looking down at him, arms crossed.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asks as she crouches down in front of him.  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing."  
"Okay, then." slightly disappointed, she got up and walked back into the house.

"Honey, I'm going out for a bit," said Mummy Holmes to her husband.  
"Where you going?"  
"Out."  
Mycroft was a little suspicious to why his mother wasn't exactly stating where she was going, but just dismissed it as one of her random whims. 

About an hour or so later she returned and with a spring in her step she hurried through the reading room that lead through to the garden. She was holding a box, with holes on its side, it got suspicious what she had in her hands. A smile stretching from ear to ear on her face, "Oh, Sherlock!" she said in a sing-song way. 

"What in heavens name do you have in that box?" call out Mr. Holmes. Mummy Holmes just shot him a cunning look, "A little surprise for Sherlock, of course." Curious, Mycroft stopped his writing and got out of his seat and walked towards his mother. "What is it?" asked Mycroft. She stayed quiet and walked outside to where Sherlock was.

"Sherlock, sweetie! Mummy has a gift for you!" she called out again. Little Sherlock who was still pulling at the grass got up hastily as he heard his mother call out and saw his mother standing at the doorway. "What is it, Mummy?" asked an excited Sherlock.

She opened the box and a l little furry creature, gold in colour popped its head out, sat up straight, and piercing grey eyes. "He's yours, so you don't get too lonely. I thought a cat would be better then a dog and I prefer cats, so I thought you might like them too." she said, "What are you going to call him?

"Watson… Dr. Watson." he said picking up the kitten and cuddling him in his tiny arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a series out of this. Coming soon ;) xx


End file.
